My, Son of Neptune
by Livicoyne
Summary: The Coun. of The lost hero hope you like it!-livi
1. Chapter 1

Percy had no idea where he was. He knew that he could speak fluent Greek; he knew that his parent was Poseidon the sea god. The only thing is didn't know where he was and what he could do. He was in a dark cellar with no windows, a big metal door was out of his reach, and He was strapped on the wall by leather straps. Then a girl walks in. short about 5 ft 5in, with black hair with and green eyes.

"What's your name?" she barks "Um….uh." My mind goes blank for a minute or two "Well?" she says impatiently. "Percy-Jackson." I said, she shakes her head, "That can't be your name…..or can it?" she mumbled to herself. I shrugged, as much as I could. "Um, Where am I?" She looked at me with her emerald green eyes "Guess." I grinded my teeth together, "um…Rome?" It was a long shot but it just popped up in my head. "Your right!" she said surprised. "But what am I doing here?" she smirked "how should I know. You came here with a pen a couple days ago." A pen? "Where's the pen?" I asked.

"Storage…..you'll get it back once we find out who your real parent is." Real parent? "How?" But she was out the door, two guards came in. One blond with scars on his arms and legs. The other brown with what looked like a glass eye. "Let's get you to The Ring." Said the blond, they untied me and took my arms. I felt the feeling of dread in my stomach and go out through my body.

* * *

**Hey, I know its short but i will try to update more when i can.**

**This is a 'contuation' of the lost hero. **

**Hope you like it!**

**-Livi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry i forgot he was invulnerable! This just has a minor change. Thanks for reading!**

**-Livi**

* * *

Fighting a kid with too much confidence

When we got the Ring, I looked around. "Oh, my gods." I whispered to myself. The two kids gave me a sword, and shield with a trident in it. "Good luck." Said the brown haired kid. Then he muttered "You're going to need it." The girl that I met in the cell came up to me and shoved a water bottle in my hand. "Hope you know how to fight." She winked and through a sly smile. The gate in front of me swung open to revel a huge ring or coliseum. "Perseus Jackson, the son of Neptune!" The speakers above blared, the crowd cheered. Two kids push me out in to the ring. On the other side the gates lifted.

The crowd cheered louder when a guy steeped out. Dirty blond hair, and grey eyes. I remembered me of a girl, I forget her name. _Oh great_ I thought _I'm going to trying to think of that girl until I remember_. I groaned. "Cater Jones! Son of Minerva!" The crowd went wild. The girls were screaming his name, like Justin Bieber, or some big pop-star and the boys cheering and whistling. His eyes glinted with excitement; his smile was bright and cheery. _Good for him_, I thought. He was wearing a bronze plated armor with a sword almost twice the size of mine and a purple shirt. I sighed and shook my head. How is this fair again?

A woman with a robe of black came in to the stands. She motioned us to the center of the ring. As I walked closer I saw that it wasn't a woman but a serpent. Well her face was any way. "Remember the rule, No killing, unless you can't hold yourself back…" she sneered then walked to the door. The Cater guy went into a fighting stance like he was in karate, I had no Idea what I was supposed to do so I copied him. "FIGHT!" The speakers blared. Cater swung and tried to hit my leg. I blocked and then reflex took over. I kicked him backwards and tried to stab my sword in his chest. He blocked it and punched with the hilt of his sword to my nose.

But there was no blood. "That all you got?" I yelled and took out the water bottle. I got this feeling that I need to use the water that moment. I twisted the cap and let water squirt out over my head. I felt a rush of energy and ran full speed ahead, plowing into Carter in to the dirt. He got up and swung but I was too fast and hit the hilt of my sword and hit his mouth. I saw the blood come; he looked dazed and stumped to the ground. "Time!" said the speaker. The crowd cheered, loving the excitement. I felt a mark burn in to my arm, look down and gasped. On my arm was a red, still sizzling with a tattoo. It looked like a trident. I rubbed it so the redness would stop. It cooled blue.

A girl came out and took Carter away to the door. Then a boy came to get me. "Let's go kid." He said, "Let's get you washed up." He put his hand on my shoulder, and led me in to a room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its kind of short, thankks for reading though!**

**- livi**

Inside

The room was dark with no windows; there was a bed on one side and a wash bowl on the other. "Wash up and go to bed when you're done." I nodded. "And good job out there, it was like you where invincible." Something popped up in my mind. "Maybe I am." I mumbled to myself. The door closed and I was left by myself to think of what was nagging me.

I was lying in bed wide awake, thinking of what happened. I knew there was a girl…I can't remember her name though. "This is so aggravating." I mumbled. I went to the clay bowl, it had water. I put my hand over it. The water lifted so it was wrapping around my arm. I looked at the water. "How?" I sighed.

"Hello…" I looked at the door, a girl about 14 with wide eyes, was there. Holding a pen, MY pen. "Where did you get that?" I asked staring at it. She held it out. "Kerry said to give it to you, you earned it." There was a flash and I felt it in my pocket. "Huh." I took it out and uncapped it. "Riptide." It grew to a sword. But there was something different about it. The etchings on the side. 'When did that get there?' I wondered. It said. 'To the son of Poseidon, I will be here soon.' But in Greek. The girl backed away and out of the room.

There was a flash of light behind me, I looked. Hera. I got to one knee. "Hello Perseus Jackson. You may rise." I got up. "Why are you here?" I asked. She smiled evilly, "To give you a mission." Her voice was like wax, smooth, but underneath you could hear the cruelness. She smiled at the stunned look on m face, "First when you succeed, you will get your memory back." I narrowed my eyes. "What is it?" She gave me a simple look. "Find Jason Grace, And begin the journey." That was it? "But first train in the ways of the Roman. I always love Rome." She flashed out while evilly cackling. I covered my eyes. Then was left alone to pounder my twisted thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! So! 2 things to tell u...**

**1.) I am putting this on 'complete' because the book already came out...a while ago. **

**2.) If i ever do come back to this. I will/would re-write it, totally. **

**Thanks for reading this! **

**Livi **


End file.
